And The Beat Goes On
by ecullen.lover
Summary: 9 chaps. I had to make it 9 not ten. warning my sister cried and you might too! happy happy!SS RM and many more relationships.
1. Starting it all

A/N

Okay guys this is a sequel to Wrinkles in Time. In this chapter it will be a fallback on what has happened in this past 12 years! Yes that's right this story takes place twelve years later!

Review please.

A/N

(IN SANDY AND KIRSTEN'S HOUSE, YEAR IS 2012)

"I'd like to propose a toast to everyone being home!" Sandy said raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Seth said.

Everyone was at Sandy and Kirsten's to celebrate everyone's fine health. Jimmy, Haley, Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marrissa, Sandy, and Kirsten were all having a steak dinner. Liz, Madi, Scott, Ivy, and Ella were all in the other room watching TV and playing around.

"Ryan are you coming into the office tomorrow?" Kirsten asked.

"It's only been two weeks Kirsten." Marrissa said.

"I'm fine Marrissa, and yes Kirsten I am." Ryan said.

"Ryan are you sure?" Marrissa asked.

"Honey I'm fine." Ryan assured Marrissa.

"Marrissa are you doing that photo shoot tomorrow?" Kirsten asked.

"Ya, 11 right?" Marrissa double-checked.

"Yep." Kirsten said.

"Who's watching your kids Rissa?" Summer questioned.

"I don't really know." Marrissa answered truthfully.

"I can watch them." Summer offered.

"Aren't you working Sum?" Marrissa asked.

"No Seth and I agreed I'm staying with Ella for a couple of days." Summer said.

"And you really want my three kids on top of your two?" Marrissa said incredulously.

"I could help her," Haley offered.

"Really?" Summer and Marrissa said at the same time.

"Ya its no trouble at all." Haley assured before they could ask.

"Okay." Marrissa said.

"Haley you can come to my place around 10." Summer said.

"Ya, and I'll drop Scott and the twins off at 10:30."

"Ok then it's settled." Haley said.

(AT THE AIRPORT YEAR IS 2022, TEN YEARS LATER)

"Mom, I'll be fine, really." Madi assured a crying Marrissa.

"You're going to Europe! Alone!" Marrissa cried.

"For a year!" Madi said.

"What if you like it and don't come back?"

"At the most I'll stay for college! Then I'll be home."

"That's five years!"

"Mom, I'll talk to you every day and see you tons, okay?"

"Okay..." Marrissa said unsure.

"I've gotta go." Madi said.

"Okay bye sweetie," Ryan said.

"Bye daddy, bye mom, bye sis."

"I'm more than a sister," Liz started.

"I'm a twin.' They said at the same time and then Madi turned and walked away.

"Ryan, is she really leaving?" Marrissa asked.

"Ya babe." Ryan said putting one arm around her and one arm around his Lizbit walking out of the airport with the two crying women.

(ON THE PHONE WITH MADI AND MARRISSA, ONE YEAR LATER)

"Hey sweetheart." Marrissa said.

"Hey mom, are you guys coming out next weekend?" Madi asked.

"Yep."

"And Ivy is really staying with me for a year of high school abroad?"

"Yep."

"How are aunt Summer and uncle Seth?"

"Worse than I was."

"How is Ivy?"

"Excited."

"And Scott? I know that they were really good friends."

"He's taking it the worst, that's for sure."

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Yep, he will be."

"I should go Chris is coming over."

"Okay sweetie bye."

"Bye mom."

(TALKING ABOUT THE PAST)

After Liz and Madi graduated from high school Madi went to Europe for a year before college. She decided to stay there for college when the time cam for her to go home. Since three months after she moved to Europe she has been dating Chris. They are pretty serious. Liz stayed and went to UCLA for school, she is also dating someone. His name is Marc they are also just as serious if not more. Ivy chose to go for junior year of high school abroad, she's staying with Madi in her apartment. Scott is staying in Newport, and Ella being twelve doesn't have much of a choice.

(AT THE AIRPORT IN PARIS, MONTH IS AUGUST, YEAR IS 2024)

"Hey girl." Madi said when Ivy came off her plane.

"Hey Madi." Ivy greeted.

"Do you want to drop your stuff of and then go shopping, or go shopping and then drop your stuff off."

"Eat first, shop next, go home last."

"Deal." Madi laughed.

"When do I get to meet Chris?"

"Tomorrow."

"And I start school on Monday?"

"Yep, which leaves us today and tomorrow to shop."

"Let's hurry."

"Deal."

"Oh and Liz says hi."

"Thanks."

(AT SETH AND SUMMER'S HOUSE)

"How is Scott?" Summer asked Marrissa.

"Not good." Marissa admitted.

"Oh."

"Him and Ivy were really close, he misses her already."

"I do too."

"I should really get home."

"Why?"

"Scott's depressed, his sister's are both gone and so is Ivy I need to comfort him."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Marrissa walked out of Summer's and down the street to her place.

"Scott?" Marrissa called out when she entered.

"What?" Scott asked from the living room.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Do you miss her?"

"Duh."

"Do you want to go to Europe?"

"No."

"You can talk to her very day."

"I can't protect her there like I can here."

"Why do you need to protect her?"

"I guess I don't, but I want to."

"Why?"

"Because she trusts to easily."

"Does she?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because of Jared."

"Jared?"

"Last year."

"The drunk?"

"Ya, who crashed them."

"She was in the hospital for a week."

"Yep."

"I remember."

"She trusted him way to easily I don't want that to happen again, she's my best friend."

"I know."

"I just wish I could do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know mom, I don't know." And with that Scot stood and walked away.

(IN PARIS AT A CAFÉ, TWO MONTHS LATER)

"Hi." Ivy said.

"Hi, I'm Will."

"Ivy."

"I see you here a lot."

"It's my favorite café."

"Mine too!"

"Cool."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Ya."

"Can we eat together then?"

"Sure." Ivy said turning.

"See you then."

"Bye."

(PRESENT DAY, MONTH IS FEBUARY, YEAR IS 2025, Paris Airport)

"Hi mom!" Ivy and Madi called out rushing to Summer and Marrissa as they came off their plane.

"Hi girls." Summer said.

"Hey guys." Marrissa said.

"How's Scott?" Ivy asked.

"Completely devastated he couldn't come this weekend." Marrissa answered.

"Why couldn't he?"

"He's with Lisa."

"Oh."

"He's said sorry he couldn't come."

"He was here last weekend, so it doesn't really matter,"

"To him it does."

"Well, Will is getting suspicious of him so..."

"Of your cousin?"

"He's not really my cousin."

"Good point."

"Are we going to shop or what?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Madi answered shrilly and they all walked out of the airport.

A/N

Hey guys,

What did you think of my first chapter in 'And the beat goes on?' It took me a while to get out, but now I'm on a roll.

Review and I'll update.

A/N


	2. Hospital trauma

A/N

Hey guys,

What did you think of the last chapter? I think I'll stay purely in present time unless it's a flashback... from now on.

If you review I'll write.

Plz?

A/N

(IN REGENA, ENGLAND AT MADI AND IVY'S APARTMENT)

"Mom what do you want to do today?" Madi asked.

"You live here what is there to do?" Marrissa asked.

"Lots."

"Like what?"

"Same stuff as at home, just in french."

"That's not true." Ivy protested.

"Why?" Madi said.

"No one eats french fries with mayonnaise in Newport."

"Good point." Summer said laughing.

"What about the movies?" Marrissa suggested.

"If you want to listen to 2 hours of french go ahead." Madi cautioned.

"I'm sure there's an English theatre somewhere." Summer pointed out.

"In London." Ivy agreed.

"So?" Marrissa asked.

"We are in Renaga, not London." Ivy reminded.

"How long does it take to get to London?" Summer asked.

"About an hour."

"Let's check the times of the movies." Marrissa suggested.

"We don't get a London newspaper." Ivy explained.

"Internet?" Marrissa said in 'could it be more obvious' tone of voice.

"We don't have a computer." Madi said in the same tone.

"Oh." Summer said exasperated.

"So basically we stay in boring old Renaga day in and day out." Madi explained.

"Oh." Marrissa agreed with Summer.

"So again I ask what do you want to do?" Madi said smiling.

(AT UCLA WITH LIZBIT)

"Christine I'm leaving." Liz called to her roommate.

"Okay Liz. See ya after class." Christine replied.

"Yep." Liz called shutting the door behind her as she headed to biology.

'Ring, ring'

"Hello?" Christine asked into the phone.

"Hey is Liz there?"

"Sorry Marc she's at biology."

"Right I forgot." Marc said.

"She'll be home in a couple hours."

"Can you have her call me?"

"Ya."

"Thanks Christine."

"Whatever Marc." Christine said hanging up and heading out the door for her own class.

(ONE DAY LATER AT KIRSTEN AND SANDY'S)

"Sandy?" Kirsten called into the house.

No reply.

"Sandy?" Kirsten repeated walking towards the kitchen.

Still no reply.

Kirsten walked into the kitchen and looked on the fridge for a note but found nothing.

"Sandy?" Kirsten called walking up the stairs.

She ventured into the bedroom, and found Sandy asleep on the bed.

"Sandy." Kirsten said playfully shaking him.

Sandy didn't walk up.

"Sandy?" Kirsten called worriedly.

Still sandy didn't wake up.

She checked for a pulse and found one. Hurriedly Kirsten grabbed for the phone on the nightstand and then realized they didn't have one there anymore. She took off down the stairs for a phone and called 911 on her way back to the bedroom. After she got off the phone with 911 she ran downstairs and unlocked the door, standing off to the side waiting for the wailing of the sirens. Kirsten was so out of it that she didn't even hear the sirens, she didn't know the ambulance was there until the paramedics came barging in the door.

"Where is he?" One of them asked.

"Upstairs and to the right." Kirsten said following them.

They reached the bedroom and ran to sandy doing everything they could trying to determine what happened and stabilize him enough to take him to the hospital. Watching them was just to much so Kirsten stepped out of the room and called Seth.

"Hello?" Seth asked into the phone.

"Hi Seth." Kirsten said.

"Mom?"

"Ya."

"What's wrong?" Seth asked recognizing that worried tone of voice.

"It's your dad."

"What? What happened?"

"He's unconscious, I still don't know how."

"Where are you?"

"At home waiting for the paramedics to stabilize your father."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Seth?"

"Ya?"

"Call Ryan on your way."

"Okay."

"I have to go they're ready."

"Bye."

"Bye baby." Kirsten closed rushing after the paramedics.

(IN SETH'S CAR ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL)

'Ring, ring'

"Hello." Ryan's voice came into Seth's phone.

"Get to the hospital." Seth urged.

"Seth?"

"Ya, it's me get to the hospital."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Mom found dad unconscious."

"Oh god, I'm on my way."

"Pick up Riss."

"She'll meet me there."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Ya."

Seth continued driving towards HOAG worried for his father. He wondered why he was unconscious? Had he had a heart attack? Was he sick? Was it something more than that? Cancer? Lung cancer from second-hand smoke? Pulling into the HOAG's parking lot his train of thought was stilled as he climbed out of the car.

"Mom! Mom!" Seth called when he got inside the hospital, seeing Kirsten sitting there crying.

"Seth?" Kirsten asked looking up.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"Don't joke about that." Seth warned thinking of his father.

"Right sorry."

"It's okay."

"Does Ryan know?"

"He's on his way."

"Summer? Marrissa?"

"Yes and yes."

"Good."

"Grandpa?"

"Has he ever cared about your father?"

"Good point. But you should still call him."

"I know."

"Do you want me too?"

"I should do it."

"Jimmy?"

"You can make that one."

"Thanks mom." Seth said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Kirsten said standing when she saw Ryan come in.

(AT THE HOSPITAL RYAN'S POV)

"Is he okay?" I asked rushing into the room. I was afraid, I had lost one father to jail and he had died there. He didn't want to loose another.

"We don't know." Seth answered truthfully.

"Why not?"

"The doctor hasn't come yet." Kirsten explained sharing Ryan's concern.

"Oh."

"He should be here soon."

"How long has Sandy been here?"

"5 minutes." Seth replied.

"We have about an hour to wait."

"What?" Kirsten exclaimed.

"Trust me."

"How would you know/" Seth asked.

"I spent a lot of time in the hospital." Ryan answered quietly.

"Sorry man." Seth apologized putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"It's okay man you didn't know."

"But I should have."

"Well you didn't." Ryan snapped.

"Sorry." Seth said stepping back.

"No I'm sorry." Ryan apologized turning away from his family sitting down a couple of seats away.

(AT THE HOSPITAL KIRSTEN'S POV)

"Ryan honey are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine." Ryan replied.

"Ryan you're not."

"I am Kirsten."

"Just tell me what's wrong maybe I can help."

"You can't."

"Try me."

"Can you promise me I won't lose another father? Can you tell me that sandy won't die? Can you? You can't reassure me that my second and last father isn't about to die Kirsten, you just can't." Ryan yelled leaving by the emergency doors.

"Ryan." I called after him. But he didn't turn around.

I should have known. I knew he was concerned about losing Sandy we all are, but I should have known he was concerned about losing a second father. That was something none of us could understand.

"What happened?" Seth asked coming over.

"I messed up."

"That sounds like something you would have said when Ryan first moved here."

"Seth with time Ryan's past didn't just go away. It was just put off to the side."

"I know that."

"And I messed up."

"How so?"

"I forgot that he lost his dad when he was nine,"

"It's not like he died he just went to jail."

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"His dad died there when he came back from Chicago that year."

"Oh."

"Ya."

"Wow."

"He's afraid to lose another father, and I pushed him to tell me. I told him I could help him."

"Oh."

"There was no way I could help him, and he knew that but I pushed him to tell me."

"Mom you didn't know."

"I should have."

"But you didn't."

"I did I just forgot you can't forget about your kids problems it's a rule of parenting."

"We're not little kids."

"That doesn't matter."

"I know mom, I know."

A/N

Hey guys.

What do you think?

I had to kill Ryan's dad in order to make him so upset.

Sorry.

I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Even though I had to had to hurt Sandy.

Which will be the main drama of this story.

Review.

Or else.

I won't write.

So, Review.

Thanks.

A/N


	3. It's news

A/N

Oh my god my computer was down. I'm so sorry it took so long but I couldn't help it!

Hey.

Read.

Review.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Kirsten?" Ryan asked sitting down beside her in the waiting room.

"Yes Ryan?" Kirsten asked surprised that he was talking to her let alone seeking her out.

"I want to talk to you." Ryan explained.

"Okay sweetie." Kirsten agreed.

Back when Ryan had first moved here he would have flinched when she called him sweetie but he was used to it now.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Ryan said.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you like that. You couldn't have known why I was so upset."

"But Ryan I should have and I'm sorry for pressuring you like that."

"No Kirsten you didn't pressure me I should have been open with you from the beginning."

"Ryan I can't make you talk to me I..."

"No Kirsten don't I don't want a speech that you would have gave me so long ago when Sandy first brought me to your house."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"Wait let me finish." Ryan paused taking a breath, "I've spent the last 21 years loving you and Sandy like parents."

At this statement Kirsten let out a sigh preparing for a cascade of tears by the time Ryan was finished.

"During the beginning I was scared to love you but when you helped Marrissa and I move and get on with our lives outside of Newport."

"I enjoyed helping you." Kirsten interrupted.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"When we came back you helped everyone forgive us."

"I shouldn't have had to help them forgive you."

"I know but they were stubborn and you did." Ryan said taking another breath and slowly letting it out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"For the years after we got back from Chicago you have still loved me like a son."

"You are my son."

"And I have loved you like a mother and Sandy like a father. But I think you think I'm holding back and if you want to know something about my past that will make you realize I love you then just ask me."

"What?"

"Is their anything you want to know about me and my past that you think I've held back?" Ryan asked again.

(IN THE WAITING ROOM, KIRSTEN'S POV)

Kirsten was shocked Ryan had just asked her a question she never would have though he would ask. But he didn't ask it the way she wanted him to. If she asked a question now he would think that she thought he was holding back. But there were many questions Kirsten wanted to ask. The top question on her list was why he came back from Chino or Chicago. This wasn't his home and she was never sure if he ever thought of it as home so why did he come back here? Those days when he called and said 'I'm coming back to Newport' she was thrilled. But he didn't call it home so why did he come back? Why did he come here?

"Ryan I don't think you're holding anything back..." I started.

"But you do have a question?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"Well than ask it maybe I'll answer."

"I really have always wanted to know this ever since you came back from Chino, and again when you came back from Chicago."

"What?"

"Why did you come back?"

"What?"

"When you were coming back from Chino you called and said 'I'm coming back to Newport'."

"Okay?"

"You never called it home and yet you still came back."

"I came back because I missed Seth, I missed you and Sandy, and Marrissa heck even Summer."

"That's why you came back?"

"That and the fact that this is home."

"Why did you never call it that?"

"Because I wasn't sure how long it would be my home when I came back from Chino."

"It will always be your home, even if you leave it will be a home you can always come back too."

"Thank you Kirsten that means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me that you accept it." I said and leaned over to hug him.

"I always will." Ryan promised.

"I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"You've never been one to sit and ask to talk what happened?"

"I realized that I should talk."

"But why? Why now?"

"Because after I yelled at you I realized I did need to talk to someone about my fears."

"Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Than talk."

"What fear do you want to know?"

"Your worst fear."

"My worst fear is losing my family."

"Which one?"

"My only one." Ryan said looking at me pointedly.

"Thank you Ryan."

"For what?"

"For letting me take care of you."

"But I don't."

"Than for letting me try."

"Anytime Kirsten anytime." Ryan said smiling.

I knew right than that we were both scared for losing Sandy. But also knew we were both happy too. Happy because we finally knew the entire truth about our relationship.

"Kirsten? Ryan? Seth?" Summer called rushing into the waiting room.

"Over here Summer." I called turning at the sound of my name.

"Oh Kirsten, Chino is Sandy okay?" Summer asked hurriedly.

"We don't know yet." Ryan said before I could get in an answer.

"Oh." Summer said sitting down breathing heavily.

"How long has it been?" Summer asked.

"A long time and I'm getting worried." I said.

"Worried when there's nothing to be worried about." Ryan said putting a comforting arm around my shoulders and squeezing.

"Thanks Ryan." I said.

"Kirsten?" Ryan asked.

"What sweetie?"

"Don't say thank you every time."

"Okay Ryan." I agreed leaning back against the chair.

"What did I miss?" Seth asked coming back.

"I don't know but apparently I missed something too." Summer said pointing at Ryan and me.

Ryan and I both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked.

"You both just act like you used too in high school." Ryan said.

"We do not." They both said at the same time and Ryan and I laughed again.

(OUTSIDE THE WAITING ROOM, MARRISSA'S POV)

Quickly getting out of her car Marrissa started on her way towards the hospital. She had to park a ways away because the parking lot was full so she had a bit of a walk. You'd think that in Newport they could have valet parking but apparently not. Marrissa was worried about what it would do to Ryan if Sandy wasn't okay. He would definitely fall apart, and Kirsten and Seth would probably be even more upset. Marrissa would be upset too, but it definitely wouldn't affect her as much as anyone else. Reaching the doors Marrissa pulled one open and walked in. She saw everyone laughing and joking about and figured the mood was light so she indirectly would ask about Sandy.

"Hey guys." I said when I approached them.

"Hi Marrissa." Kirsten said at the same time Summer said "Hey Coop."

"Hi sweetie." Ryan said. Pulling me into a hug.

"How's Sandy?" I asked casually.

"We aren't sure." Ryan said looking at Kirsten to see if she was okay.

"Oh, well I'm sure he's fine." I comforted sitting down beside Ryan. He slipped his arm around me and I sunk my body into his.

"Me too." Summer said.

"What were you guys laughing about?" I asked remembering them laughing when I walked in.

"We were just talking about how Seth and Summer are the same as they were in high school." Kirsten said perking up a bit at the change of topic.

"There's one difference." I pointed out.

"What?" Ryan and Kirsten asked at the same time.

"They were both to lazy to work back then." I said laughing.

"That's true." Said Ryan laughing.

"There's one more thing." Kirsten said looking intently at Seth.

"What?" Asked Seth uncomfortable under her gaze.

"You were cuter back then." Kirsten said.

"Ya what happened?" Ryan asked.

"Ha, ha." Seth said.

"I actually think they're right." Summer said studying Seth.

"This is really funny guys," Seth said sarcastically.

"I don't think they're joking." I pointed out looking at their serious faces.

"Oh we aren't" Ryan said seriously.

"Yes we are." Said Kirsten laughing.

"Mom why did you have to ruin the joke?" Ryan asked playfully slapping her arm.

That's only the second time I've ever heard Ryan call Kirsten mom.

I noticed that Kirsten paused before answering.

"Seth was getting upset." Kirsten said.

"No I wasn't." Seth defended.

"Cohen?" Summer asked.

"What?' Seth asked back.

"You are so full of crap." Summer said laughing.

"Thanks Summer I appreciate that." Seth said sarcastically.

"Excuse me. Are you the family of Sanford Cohen?" The doctor asked approaching them.

"Yes we are." Kirsten answered standing.

"All of you?"

"Yes." Ryan agreed standing as well.

"Okay, I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Seth asked quickly.

"It's..." The doctor sated after a brief pause.

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	4. Omg!

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

(IN THE WAITING ROOM, RYAN'S POV)

"Excuse me. Are you the family of Sanford Cohen?" The doctor asked approaching them.

"Yes we are." Kirsten answered standing.

"All of you?"

"Yes." I agreed standing as well.

"Okay, I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Seth asked quickly.

"Bad." The doctor admitted after a brief pause.

"Oh god." Kirsten said silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid that..." the doctor started.

"Don't say it." I said knowing what was coming.

I wrapped my arms around Kirsten and let her cry into my shoulder while Summer comforted Seth.

"Marrissa?" I asked looking up at her.

"Ya?" She asked timidly.

"Could you call everybody?"

"Sure." Marrissa said and she headed outside to use her cell phone.

(AT UCLA WITH LIZBIT, LIZBIT'S POV)

"I had a great time." I said as Marc and I approached my doorway.

"That sounds like an awkward first date sentence." Marc said laughing.

"I couldn't think of anything to say." I admitted.

"Okay." Marc said sarcastically.

'Ring, ring' My phone rang from my purse.

"One second." I said reaching for it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey." Mom's voice came in reply.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Mom, you sound nervous what's up."

"Okay I guess I should tell you the truth."

"Yep."

"It's about Grandpa."

"Grandpa? What's wrong with him?"

"He's, he's."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I said hanging up the phone and collapsing against the wall.

"What? What is it?" Marc asked kneeling next to me.

'Ring, ring.'

"I'll get it." Marc said grabbing the phone from my hands and answering it.

"Hello?" Marc asked into the phone.

"Oh hey Marrissa." Marc said after mom said something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Okay, I will." Marc said hanging up the phone.

"Oh it's okay baby." Marc said wrapping his arms around me.

After what felt like hours but was really only 10 minutes I finally stopped crying at pulled away from Marc.

"I have to go." I said getting up.

"I'll take you." Marc offered.

"No it's okay."

"It wasn't an offer, your mom told me to bring you down to Newport."

"Oh, okay."

"Go pack your stuff, I'll wait here."

"Okay, I'll just be a minute."

(IN REGENA LONDON, MADI'S POV)

Quickly climbing the stairs, I rushed to get my stuff and get back to the lobby where Chris was waiting. Quickly unlocking the door and opening it and ran inside freezing mid-step when I saw the scene in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked rushing over to where Will had his arms wrapped around Ivy.

"It's, it's." Ivy said but she couldn't speak she just kept crying into Will's shoulder while he rubbed her back.

"What? What is it?" I asked Will.

"It's Sandy, your grandpa."

"I know who Sandy is." I said angrily.

"He's, he's."

"What?"

"He's dead." Sobbed Ivy.

"Oh god." I said leaning back against the couch head in my hands.

"We need to go." Will said.

"Where?" Ivy asked.

"Your mom asked me to bring you two to Newport." Will said.

"We can take ourselves." I said standing up not a tear on my face.

"I'm supposed to bring you."

"Will."

"Let him come Madi, I want him there." Ivy ordered.

"Fine then Chris is coming."

"Fine."

"I'm going to pack." I said marching into my room eyes still dry.

(IN JIMMY'S AND HALEY'S PLACE, JIMMY'S POV)

"Okay Haley, what do you want for dinner?" I asked opening up the fridge.

"Something light." Haley replied flipping through a magazine.

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds fine." Haley said not looking up from her magazine.

"It'll be about 15 minutes."

"Isn't there anything faster?"

"Salad."

"I guess I can wait fifteen minutes." Haley caved going back to her magazine.

'Ring, ring.'

"I'll get it Jimmy." Jimmy said reaching for the phone.

"Hi dad." Marrissa said when I answered.

"Hey kiddo."

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay shoot."

"It's about Sandy."

"What is it?"

"He's, he's dead." Marrissa finally spat out like she hated the taste of the word.

"Oh god." I said putting my hands up to my face.

"Could you come to the Cohen house?"

"Ya, make sure someone stays with Kirsten and Seth at all times."

"Why?"

"We don't want them doing anything drastic."

"They wouldn't."

"Death can do funny things." I said holding back tears.

"And yet no one ever laughs." Marrisa said hanging up.

"How true that is." Jimmy said aloud.

"Death?" Haley asked looking up from her magazine.

"Sandy."

"Sandy's dead?"

"Yes."

"Oh god."

"Ya."

"I have to go ses Kirsten."

"We need to go to their house."

"No!" Haley said.

"Why not?"

"That will remind everyone of Sandy, have everyone go somewhere else."

"Can you call Marrissa back for me?"

"Sure." Haley agreed easing the phone out of my hands.

(AT THE HOSPITAL, KIRSTEN'S POV)

I can't believe this is happening to me. To us. How could Sandy die? This wasn't fair.

"It's not fair." I said aloud.

"What's not fair?" Ryan asked me.

"He's dead. Why him?"

"Kirsten, it's okay. Really." Ryan said. His eyes were still dry not a tear had fallen yet.

"Why haven't you cried?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know."

"Why won't you cry?"

"I don't know."

I stood and started shaking him, "Why haven't you cried?" I asked over and over again. He easily pulled from my grip and tightened his grip around me waiting-wanting-for me to calm down.

"Let's go." Ryan suggested leading me toward the door of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'm going to ask Marrissa."

"Okay, don't leave me. You won't leave me will you?"

"No, I won't leave you."

"Okay."

"I really miss Sandy."

"I do too."

"I wish he didn't die."

"I do too."

"Why did he die?"

"I don't know." By now we had reached outside where Marrissa was Seth and Summer close behind us.

"Hey guys." Marrissa said like nothing was wrong.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked Marrissa.

"Summer's, I called everybody and they know where to go."

"Okay." Ryan said.

"Are you taking Kirsten?" Summer asked Ryan.

"Ya, will you bring Seth?" Ryan asked back.

"Yep." Summer said turning to Seth she said, "Come on baby let's go."

"I don't need to be taken I can meet you guys there." I said turning away.

"You don't have a car." Ryan pointed out.

"Okay, then I'll drive yours."

"No I will." Ryan countered just as brave as I was acting.

"Fine." I caved walking over to where his car was parked.

A/N

I can't believe I actually killed Sandy.

Now that you've read.

You need to review.

And I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	5. The arrivals

A/N

Hey.

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Okay Kirsten we're there." I said when we reached Summer's house.

"Okay..." Kirsten said shakily getting out of the car slowly.

She had cried the entire way to Summer's.

"Is Liz here yet?" I asked when we reached Marrissa who was on the front step waiting for Summer.

"No." Marrissa answered.

"How are Madi and Ivy getting here?" I asked.

"We should send them Caleb's jet to them." Marrissa said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll call them." Marrissa said.

"It's cold can we go inside?" Kirsten said.

"Sure Kirsten as soon as Seth and Summer get here." Marrissa said walking away to use her phone.

(AT SUMMER'S HOUSE, SUMMER'S POV)

"Come on Cohen." I said getting out of the car and leading Seth up the steps.

"Hold on just a sec guys let me unlock the door and we can go in." I said reaching into my purse and pulling out my keys.

When everyone got inside Seth and Kirsten went and sat on either side of the couch and sat there silently. Kirsten had tears falling down her cheeks but not Seth. Ryan had still not cried but I'm not surprised thought Summer. Marrissa was sitting with Ryan at the kitchen table. Marrissa had her hand over Ryan's and she was speaking softly to him.

"Anyone want anything?" I asked aloud.

No one replied.

I went to sit beside Seth.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

Seth shook his head.

"Will you be?"

Seth looked doubtful but he nodded his head.

"Do you need anything?"

Seth shook his head.

"Talk to me baby."

"What do you want me to say?" Seth asked.

"Tell me anything, how you feel, what you want, what you wish."

"I feel like my father just died, I want to wake up like my father dying was all a dream, and I wish my father never died."

"It's okay." I said as leaned his head against mine.

"No, no it's not." Seth replied.

"Oh baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and he lay silently there, no longer crying.

(IN THE KITCHEN OF SUMMER'S HOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

"It's okay." Marrissa said rubbing my hand gently.

"Sandy's dead." I stated bluntly.

"But he'll never be gone, never."

"I don't believe in that stupid 'he'll stay in your heart forever' junk."

"But if you don't forget him he will."

"Marrissa, Sandy gave me a home when I didn't have one, a family when I needed one I'll never forget him."

"I know you won't that's why he'll never be gone, not from your heart."

"Marrissa..."

"Ryan if you want to remember you need to believe."

"Believe what Marrissa?"

"That Sandy is in your heart."

"Okay, I need to believe so what?"

"If you know that Sandy will always be with you, you don't have to say goodbye."

I thought hard about what Marrissa just said and closed my eyes.

"There's someone at the door, I'll get it." Marrissa said jumping up from her seat.

(AT SUMMER'S PLACE, LIZ'S POV)

"Sweetie." Mom said when she opened the door, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom." I said wrapping my arms around her and closing my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Okay sweetie."

"Dad?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"How is he?"

"Hasn't cried yet."

"Really?"

"Ya but don't worry about him worry about yourself."

"I want to help."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Yes, but Grandpa would want me to be helpful and brave not weak."

"Okay sweetie."

"I'll say hi to Seth and Grandma and then go see dad."

"Okay."

"See ya."

"Ya."

"Grandma." I said when I sat beside her on the couch.

She didn't reply.

"How you doing?"

Grandma shrugged.

"Grandpa wouldn't want you to be sad."

"If he died and all I did was laugh he wouldn't be happy."

"I'm not asking you to laugh, I'm asking you to deal with it."

"What do you know?"

"When Marc's dad died it helped him to talk about it."

"Good for Marc."

"Maybe it would help you."

"Doubt it."

"Try."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What you feel."

"I feel like crap."

"Good start."

"There's nothing else to say."

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"How about leave me alone?" Grandma asked getting up and walking away.

Seth and Summer were having a whispered conversation beside me so I went to find my dad.

(IN THE KITCHEN, LIZ'S POV)

"Hey daddy." I said sitting beside him.

"Hi Lizbit, how you holding up?"

"I had my breakdown but I'm better now grandpa wouldn't want me sad."

"Good."

"Are you sad?"

"No Sandy wouldn't want me sad."

"He would want you to show your emotions, don't keep it all bottled up, it's not good for you."

"I don't want to talk, your mother already tried this."

"I can picture grandpa now 'talk to her son, it'll be good for you'."

Dad chuckled without much noise.

"It's good to be happy but it's okay to be sad."

"I know..."

"Think about it."

"I will."

"Good."

"I have to go find grandma."

"What happened?"

"I bugged her to talk to me." 

"I'll go."

"Dad you're supposed to be thinking."

"I will, but I need to talk to your grandma."

"Okay daddy."

"Go sit with Marc outside and wait for Grandpa Jimmy and Grandma Haley."

"Sure."

"I'll talk to your grandma."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Ya..." I said walking by Marc and grabbing his hand pulling him outside with me.

"What's up?" He asked me when we got outside.

(OUTSIDE OF SUMMER'S HOUSE, MARC'S POV)

"What's up?" I asked her when we got outside.

"Dad went to talk to grandma and he told me to come wait for grandpa Jimmy and grandma Haley."

"Okay let's sit." I said gesturing to the steps.

"Okay."

We sat down her head on my shoulder. I was sad I had liked Sandy but I knew it had really hurt Liz. She had grown up without him, but had grown greatly attached to him. Hearing light crying I looked down at Liz.

"You okay?" I asked lifting her head to look at me.

She nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

She shrugged.

"You can let down your brave girl bravado around me you know."

She nodded leaning into me.

I tipped her face up and wiped away her tears, "I don't like seeing you sad."

"I don't like being sad."

"Please stop crying."

"I can't help it." She said new tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please if you cry, I'll cry." I said looking at her sad face.

"I've never seen you cry, not even when your dad died."

"I cried."

"But not around me."

"I know."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

"I didn't want to make you upset."

"Am I making you upset?"

"Yes, but I want you to be happy even if it means you have to cry first."

"Okay."

"It will be okay you know."

"I know."

"Come here." I said wrapping my arms around her and feeling her tears on my shoulder, soaking through my tee shirt.

"Hello." Haley announced when she walked up the steps to where we were sitting jimmy close behind.

"Hey." I said. Liz kept crying.

"I'm gonna head in." Haley said.

"It's okay kiddo." Jimmy said patting Liz's shoulder as he went inside.

"Why is everyone saying it's okay when it's not?"

"Because it will be." I said trying to convince not only her but myself as well.

A/N

I enjoyed writing about Marc because I got to create his personality.

You've read.

Now review.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	6. Different

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Please leave me alone Ryan." Kirsten said as soon as I reached the top of the stairs to see her sitting in the hall.

"Kirsten you need to talk to someone." I said simply sitting down beside her.

"I need to talk to Sandy."

"But you can't."

"I know that Ryan." Kirsten said her voice raising.

"Let's not get angry."

"Don't be condescending."

"I wasn't."

"Yes Ryan, you were. I really don't want to talk to you, not here, now. I want to go home, I want to sleep, I want to see my husband, I want to help my sons, and I want to help the rest of my family. But how can I do that when I can't even help myself." Kirsten asked breaking down.

"Kirsten you are going to be fine, Seth will be fine, I will be fine, and so will everyone else, you don't have to be so brave and stuff. We can take care of ourselves."

"I'm not being brave that's what's upsetting me."

"Kirsten you are still talking, your are still being receptive to what other people are saying, you aren't considering suicide. I think that having your husband die and still being able to say that about yourself is pretty brave."

"Trust me thoughts of suicide have gone through my head."

I was silent. What do you say to something like that?

"Don't get like that. It's Seth you should be worried about not me. He's not as strong-willed."

"Trust me Seth will be fine. He knows that suicide is not the answer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know Seth, and he isn't that type of person. He loves life to much, skateboarding, comics, you know."

"Right..."

"I think you should talk to someone, not me, not Seth. Someone who understands what you're going through."

"I'm not seeing a psychiatrist, if that's what you're suggesting."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you need to talk to someone."

"I'm talking to you."

"I mean someone else, someone who didn't know Sandy very well."

"Like?" 

"Will, Chris, Marc?"

"Oh."

"They didn't know him very well, I guess Marc knew him the best out of all of them."

"Ya."

"I think it would be a good idea. I mean if you want to..."

"I think I do."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I think I'll leave you alone now, think about everything, and get back to me."

"Ryan."

"Ya?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me I haven't done anything yet."

"Ryan?"

"Ya?"

"Send Chris up when they get here."

"I will."

"Tell him not to bring anyone with him."

"Okay..."

"And don't let anyone else try to talk to me."

"I won't."

"Good, and one last thing."

"Sure."

"You have a very persuasive daughter."

"I know."

"I wonder where she got that from."

"I wonder." I agreed. Leaving Kirsten to her thoughts I wandered back downstairs, in search of my persuasive daughter.

(IN SETH AND SUMMER'S LIVING ROOM, SETH'S POV)

"Ryan." I said quietly.

"Ya Seth?" Ryan answered retracing his steps back to the door of the living room.

"Come here a minute."

"Sure."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Mom."

"Oh."

"I want you to make sure she's okay, she may act strong but you need to keep an eye on her."

"Funny."

"Why?"

"She said the same thing about you."

"Oh."

"I think she's really worried about you."

"You do?"

"Ya."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because this is the first you've talked. To anyone."

"Oh ya."

"I think you should talk someone, anyone."

"Why?"

"Because it will make you feel better, and mom feel better."

"Okay."

"Who are you going to talk to?"

"Your daughter."

"Which one?"

"Liz."

"Why?"

"Because she needs it too."

"Okay."

"Can you send her over here?"

"Ya." 

"Thanks man."

"Sure." 

(IN THE LIVING ROOM, LIZ'S POV)

"Hey Uncle Seth." Liz said sitting down beside me.

"Hey sweetie."

"What's up?"

"The ceiling mostly."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being such a goofball, when nobody needs it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that your father just died and you're cracking jokes like nothing is wrong." Liz yelled standing up.

"Whoa." Seth said.

"I really miss grandpa okay? And I don't need you to tell me what is 'up' when I wasn't meaning it like that. You knew perfectly well what I meant and I think you need to rethink what you-re saying to me before I sit and talk to you." 

"Liz please..."

"No, don't. I don't want to hear your apologies. You are upset I know that, and I'm sorry if this is making you more so but please. Just stop it okay?"

"Liz please just talk to me. I know how you're feeling, we all know how you're feeling."

"That's just it you don't. You grew up with him, you had you're whole life with him. I've only had him since I was 8. That's not very long you know. You have no idea how I'm feeling." I screamed running out of the living room.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Marc said catching me in his arms.

"Let go of me." I screamed pounding on his chest, "Let go!"

"Baby stop it."

"Let me go!"

"Okay, okay." Marc said releasing me.

"Finally." I yelled opening the door and running out. Slamming it behind me and running out not watching where I was going and slamming into Scott as he ran up the driveway.

"Whoa girl." Scott said holding on to me and looking me in the eyes.

"Let me go." I said baring my teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"You mean other than the obvious?"

"Yes."

"I...I can't handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Everybody."

"Okay sis."

"I need to go away."

"You can't drive."

"Yes I can."

"I'll take you."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't think I can handle it either."

"Oh."

"So let me take you out."

"Where?"

"To the crabshack?"

"Sure..." I shrugged.

(AT THE CRABSHACK, SCOTT'S POV)

"So what happened in there?" I asked.

"In where?" Liz asked playing dumb.

"Liz."

"Oh ya."

"Talk to me."

"Well Uncle Seth was making jokes and I just couldn't handle him being so happy while I was so sad."

"I doubt he's happy."

"I know but he was acting like he was."

"How so?"

"Well at first he wouldn't talk to anyone, but then he sort of cheered up and started making jokes."

"Like?"

"I asked him what was up, and he replied 'The ceiling'"

"And?"

"That was it."

"And you got that bad?"

"I told you I just couldn't handle it."

"Don't you think you over-reacted?"

"I didn't come here for a lecture." Liz screamed getting up and running out. I chased after her and watched as she jumped in the car and sped off leaving me stranded.

"Joy." I sighed as I watched her round the corner.

Sitting on the curb, I took out my cell and dialed aunt Summer and Uncle Seth's house.

"Dad?" I asked when Dad answered the phone.

"Scott?" Dad asked.

"Yep."

"Liz is gone."

"I know."

"How do you know that?"

"When I arrived she was running out and I stopped her. We went to the crabshack and then she sped off."

"Where are you?"

"At the crabshack."

"Car?"

"Not here."

"I'll come."

"We still don't know where Lizbit is."

"Right..."

"We can look for her, I have a good idea where she might be."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's special to us."

"Who?"

"Madi, Liz and I."

"How will you get there?"

"I'll walk."

"Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll get a drive home with Liz."

"What if you don't find her?"

"I'll call you."

"Okay."

"You could check Grandma and Grandpa's."

"I'll do that."

"Okay."

"Bye son."

"Bye."

A/N

Sorry I had to make her run away.

To those of you who liked Liz sorry to make her seem a little crazy.

Review please.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	7. Gone

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Hey." Scott said slipping onto the log beside me.

"Hey." I replied quietly.

"I've missed this place." Scott sighed.

"You haven't been here?"

"Not since the day you left."

"When Madi, you and I came."

"To say our good-byes..."

**Flashback**

"You guys are leaving me." Scott cried. He was 15 and completely attached to his sisters.

"Not forever." Madi corrected.

"You are going to Regena London. Who's even heard of Regena?" Liz cried.

"Ya, Liz is only going to be and hour away." Scott agreed.

"I'm sorry."

"Aren't you going to miss us?" Liz asked tearing up.

"Of course. I'll miss Newport just like I miss Chicago and most of all I'll miss you guys. And I'll miss this place..." Madi trailed off.

"This place solved all our problems." Liz sniffed.

"Don't do this. I can't handle two blubbering girls." Scott scolded.

"We're not blubbering." Madi sobbed.

"We'll still see each other." Scott said smiling.

"That fake smile doesn't work on us." Liz reminded.

"What fake smile?" Scott asked incredulously.

"That one." Madi said pointing at his mouth.

"Oh, right..." Scott said smiling, for real this time.

"I really will miss this place." Liz agreed looking out over the ocean from her spot on the log.

"Ya, the driftwood, the sand, the water, the pollution." Scott joked.

"You know who you remind me of?" Madi asked him.

"Who?" Scott and Liz asked.

"Uncle Seth." Madi said tilting her head towards him.

"I don't look like Uncle Seth." Scott said.

"Your personality." Liz jumped in.

"Exactly." Madi agreed.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Definitely." The twins agreed.

"Cool." Scott smiled.

"We should head back." Madi said quietly.

"Back where?" Liz asked.

"My goodbye party." Madi said with a small voice.

"Our goodbye party." Liz agreed with an even smaller voice.

"Guys come on. Be happy." Chris said trying to cheer them up.

"Aren't you sad?" They asked.

"Of course I am. But I don't dwell on the bad, I think about the good." Scott said.

"Grandpa always says to prepare for the worst so you're never disappointed." Madi reminded.

"But Grandpa Jimmy always says to dwell on the good and let the bad befall when it will." Liz contradicted.

"And I say to hell with all that let's just have fun." Scott said shrugging his shoulders, "Now who's coming with me?"

"I'm there." Liz smiled stepping next to Scott.

"Sure whatever." Madi sighed following slowly after watching the sunset as they walked away from her favorite place in the world.

**End flashback**

Liz was crying again.

"Prepare for the worst so that you're never disappointed." Scott sighed tears in his eyes.

"Always dwell on the good and let the bad befall when it will." Liz sighed drying her tears.

"I say to hell with all this and let's go have fun." Scott said suddenly at he stood up.

"What?" Liz asked looking up at him.

"Let's go have fun. Be prepared for the worst but dwell on the good all at the same time." Scott suggested.

"But..."

"Come on sis...the arcade?"

"Sure." Liz smiled.

"It will be good for both of us." Scott agreed.

"Ya, ya it will." Liz smiled standing up.

"I'll call dad." Scott informed.

"Oh."

"I told him I would if I found you."

"Okay."

"One sec."

"Sure."

(AT THE BEACH, SCOTT'S POV)

"Hey dad?" I asked into the phone.

"Ya Scott." Dad replied.

"I found her."

"Where?"

"Exactly where I thought."

"When will you be back?"

"A couple of hours."

"What?"

"I'm trying to cheer her up."

"Oh."

"I'll call you when we're on our way."

"Okay son."

"Later dad."

"Tell Lizbit I love her."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Later." I said hanging up the phone.

"Liz, let's go." I said to Liz who was looking out at the water.

"What? Oh, I'm coming."

"Dad says he loves you."

"Okay."

"And he does you know, we all do."

"I know."

"So be happy."

"I will be."

"When?"

"When Grandpa comes back."

"That's not going to happen."

"I know."

"So when will you really be happy?"

"When I want to be."

"Arcade?"

"Please."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me."

"I won't."

"Hey."

"You told me not to."

"I was being polite."

"You?"

"Right..."

"Let's go." Liz said running off.

"Wait up!" I called chasing after her.

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	8. Logs

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Hey dada." Liz said into the phone.

"Hey Lizbit how are you?" Dad replied.

"As good as I can be." Liz paused, "Under the circumstances."

"Right...the circumstances."

"Scott and I are on the way home."

"Okay Lizbit."

"When are Madi and Ivy going to arrive?"

"About and hour."

"Why don't we pick them up at the airport?"

"Because I want you home."

"Dada..."

"Please Lizbit."

"Fine."

"I'll see you in..."

"10 minutes."

"Okay baby."

"I'm 20."

"Still you're my baby."

"Sure dada."

"Aren't you a little old to be calling me dada?"

"Never."

"See you soon."

"Yep."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Home jeeves." Liz said to me as I started the car out of the parking lot.

"Where's that from?" I asked.

"Don't remember."

"Okay."

"Can we just go home?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Scott."

"Sure sis."

(AT THE AIRPORT, CHRIS'S POV)

"You okay?" I asked Madi as we walked off the plane.

"Fine." She replied.

"Ivs?" I asked Ivy.

She shrugged.

"Will?"

"Whatever." Will answered.

"Can we go?" Ivy asked.

"Sure." Will answered.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Driving." Will answered.

"In what?" Madi asked quietly.

"This." Will replied when we walked out of the airport.

"Wow." I awed.

Ivy and Madi shook their heads.

"What's wrong?" Will and I asked.

"BMW." Was Madi's response.

"So?" I asked.

"Grandpa." Madi whispered.

"Oh ya." Will and I remembered.

"We'll find another car." Will promised rushing off in the rental direction.

"How about a Range Rover?" I asked following after Will.

(AT THE AIRPORT, MADI'S POV)

"You okay?" I asked Ivy.

"Hmmm." She replied.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"No."

"Very positive attitude."

"Thanks."

"Come on you get to see Scott."

"Ya."

"Isn't that good?"

"Ya."

"You don't sound so excited."

"Under the circumstances."

"You sound like Lizzy."

"Why?"

"She always says that."

"Oh."

"I can't wait to see her."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Don't you think the circumstances are a little morbid?"

"Not really."

"Grandpa's dead."

"I know."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Of course."

"You sure don't show it."

"I don't advertise my emotions for the world to see."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Ladies your chariot awaits." Chris announced leaning out the car window.

"A range rover." Ivy reflected.

"You don't miss a thing." I said climbing in next to Chris.

Chris, Will and Ivy all looked at me but diverted their gaze and looked out the window watching the cars go by.

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	9. love

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Mahogany or Oak?" Ryan asked me.

"Mahogany." Seth and I agreed.

"Okay. Black or gold?"

"For what?" I asked.

"The lettering on the coffin." Ryan explained.

"Gold." Seth and I agreed.

"What is the lettering for?" Seth asked.

"It says his name on the top if we want." Ryan explained further.

"That won't look cool." Seth said.

"Your father's coffin isn't supposed to look cool." Kirsten said.

"The coffin will be under ground, it's pointless." Seth argued.

"Good point." Admitted Kirsten.

"No letters, got it." Ryan said.

"Anything else?" Kirsten asked.

"Just the tombstone." Ryan answered.

"Black and white marble." Seth said.

"Ya." Kirsten agreed.

"What do we want it to say?" Ryan asked.

"Something classy."

"Something funny." Seth argued.

"Classy." Kirsten repeated.

"Funny." Seth said.

"How about something Sandy would like?" Ryan asked.

"Right…" They both said.

**Flashback**

'Here lies Joe, a good father, a good husband, and a great Lawyer.'

"Boring." Sandy said as he read the tombstone of a colleague.

"Sandy." Kirsten reproached.

"What it is." Seth agreed.

"If I ever die of a stress heartattack I want it so say 'Here lies Sandy, a lot less stress sure would have been handy.'" Sandy laughed.

"Dad." Seth scolded sarcastically.

**End flashback**

"He was joking." Kirsten said.

"I agree with Ryan." Seth said.

"Come on boys." Kirsten pleaded.

"We're not budging." Seth informed.

"Do you really think so?" Kirsten asked Ryan and Seth.

"Yes." They agreed.

"Fine." Kirsten said throwing her hands up.

"Good." Seth said.

"I'll go hand this sheet in." Ryan said leaving son and mother alone, for probably the first time since it happened.

"Hurry back." Kirtsen said.

Ryan nodded somewhat distantly.

"So…" Seth said.

"He would be proud of you." Kirtsen said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Of the way you're dealing with it."

"If he was here to be proud, there would be nothing to be proud of." Seth reminded.

"Right…" Kirsten said.

"Home?" Ryan asked when he came back.

"Sure." Kirtsen and Seth agreed.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE (Seth and Summer), RYAN'S POV)

"How are you holding up?" I asked my daughter Madi.

"Okay I guess." Madi shrugged.

"No one's seen you do anything yet." I said.

"Do anything what?" Madi asked.

"Cry, scream, whimper, anything."

"Right." Madi said.

"Have you?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked.

Madi shrugged.

"Okay, well you do know it's okay right?"

"What?' Madi asked.

"Showing your emotions." I replied.

"Then why don't you?" Madi asked ending the conversation by walking back into the house.

It has been three days and everyone was still at Seth and Summers. Kirsten couldn't go home. She wasn't ready. Ryan didn't want to leave her and therefore Marrissa and their kids stayed too. And Jimmy stayed for his best friend, while Haley stayed for the same person her sister. The funeral was in two days, Kirsten said that would be her closure. She would go home the day after that. Meaning everyone would clear out of Seth and Summer's house leaving them alone for the first time in a week.

(AT SETH AND SUMMER'S HOUSE, DAY OF FUNERAL, MADI'S POV)

"Ten minutes." Summer called from somewhere in the house.

I heard everyone yell okay as I pulled my dress over my newly done hair, thinking I better go get Grandpa before we were all late. Then I remembered where we were going, I couldn't go get Grandpa. He was already there. It was his funeral. I broke down and cried my mascara running. Going crazy as I realize I had to get ready. I tried to stop crying and grabbed my makeup redoing everything that was messed up and standing. I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs in my new heals.

"You okay?" I heard dad ask Lizzy.

"Yep." Was her reply.

"You?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied.

"Let's go then." Summer said opening the door and I noticed how weird it must look to the neighbors. Seth, Summer, Ivy, Ella, Scott, Lizzy, Jimmy, Haley, Mom, Dad, Grandma and me. That's eleven people filing out of one house all dressed in black looked overly morbid. I finished my train of thought as I climbed into the range Rover.

(AT THE FUNERAL HOME, OVER VEIW (NO ONES POV)

"Who's speaking?" A worker from the home asked.

"Ma and my Grandma." Liz replied.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Washroom."

"Who's going first?"

"She is." Liz replied.

"Liz, I need to talk." Madi said.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"I need to talk at the funeral." Madi explained.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"I have something I need to say." Madi said hurriedly.

"Grandma's going first." Liz said.

"Okay." Madi said.

"How important is this to you?" Lizzy asked.

"Important." Madi replied.

"Okay then." Liz agreed.

"Thanks sis."

"I'm more than a sister." Liz started.

"I'm a twin." They both finished.

"Don't tell anyone." Madi asked.

"Why?" Liz said.

"It's part of my speech." Madi explained.

"Okay." Liz agreed.

"I really appreciate this." Madi said.

"You better." Liz laughed.

"I got to go get ready." Madi said.

"Okay." Liz agreed.

"See you after."

"Yep." Liz agreed as Madi rushed off.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked a lizbit sat down in Madi's spot.

"You'll see." Liz replied as a minister stood at the front of the room and began the ceremony.

"Amen." The minister finished his prayer and Kirsten stood up.

"My husband was a strong believer in standing up for your beliefs. He always had a thing for the underdog. He was a lawyer for his whole life out of school, and his best case was Ryan Atwood. Ryan stole a car with his big brother Trey and Sandy was Ryan's lawyer. This was his best case because it resulted in a new son for my husband and me. Ryan Atwood moved in with us and he became part of the family. I'm telling you this today because this wasn't just a part of my husband's life that came and went. This is a part of my husband's life that meant something to him. He wouldn't want that overlooked." Kirsten took a breath and looked at Ryan. He had tears in his eyes.

"If my husband was alive and he could pick a moment in his life that he would want remembered at his funeral it would be the day he brought Ryan Atwood home. Sandy Cohen loved his life, his sons, his daughter-in-laws, his grandchildren. Me I hope." Kirsten laughed. "But most of all he loved the way that everything happened for a reason." Kirtsne finished stepping down and sitting beside Ryan his hand on hers.

"What a beautiful speech." The minister said as he stepped up to the podium. "I would like to take this moment before the next speaker to say another prayer in Sandy's behalf."

The minister spoke for awhile while everyone waited anxiously to here Liz speak. But they didn't know that Liz wouldn't be speaking Madi would.

"I am now pleased to introduce, Liz Cooper-Cohen-Atwood." The minister said.

Madi stepped up to the podium and watched, as everyone became confused.

"I know you were all waiting for my sister to come up here and speak but let's face it she's boring. So here I am. As some of you know I didn't take the death of my Grandpa easily. For a week I never cried. I never screamed. I never showed anything to make it look like I cared at all. But this morning before we had to come here, I was thinking how I better go get Grandpa because he always made us late. But then realized where we were going, and the fact that for once Grandpa would be the first one there." Madi paused almost crying.

"I cried for a minute before realizing I had to look my best for my Grandpa. I redid my makeup and went to the rest of the family. I told everyone I was okay and sat in the car just waiting to get here. I wished that when I got here everyone would leave me alone but no, everyone had to hug me and say everything would be all right. I wish that when I had the opportunity I had gone to see my Grandpa in his coffin. But I couldn't. My family is the greatest, I have my wonderful sister who let me do this today. There are my parents who are deeply in love and the only people they love close to the same amount is their family. I have my aunt, uncle, and cousins who know the true meaning of family isn't having the same blood but loving each other. And there's also my Grandma who loved my Grandpa more than anything except maybe my dad and uncle. And last but certainly not least there's my brother. My brother who takes so much after my uncle it scares me, my brother who looks so much like my dad it scares me. The thing that scares me the most is how much he loves his family. The thing that will keep me going is this, I love my Grandpa and I know that he loves me." Madi walked and sat down beside her twin tears falling once again, slowly.

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

Next chapter will be my last.

Thanks.

Bye,

A/N


End file.
